Broken
by Ashie0x
Summary: Bella has given up everything to be with Edward. What happens when he hurts her beyond repair and all she wants to do is disappear forever? Who will be there to comfort her & what is Alice hiding as well? Read&Review, 1st Twilight story. TY!
1. Prologue

I gave up everything to be with Edward. My life; my family, my friends. How could he do this to me? How could he hurt me like this and think it is just okay to do it? I don't understand how he could hurt me so badly, again. He promised me! I'm a vampire, an immortal now, and I gave everything up to be with him. I even married him! I done all of his conditions. Now I have nothing. When I caught them, I ran as fast as I could away from the Cullen house, away from Forks. I didn't stop. I just kept running as fast as my vampire speed could take me; if I could cry, I would have been all cried out already. Nobody knew how or why I was gone, not even the traitors. Perhaps Alice knew now, but why did it matter? There was nobody who could understand the way I felt, how could she even do this to him? They were MARRIED too. My lips trembled in what would have been a sob if I could cry. I don't even know where I am, how the hell did I get to this point in my life? I felt numb, cold and dead—I wanted to be dead, I wanted to die. I just wanted to leave this world forever.

To be continued... if people like it. :)

Read and review, please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter One

Bella stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel as she done so. She began to dry off her body, her eyes drifting to the mirror in the bathroom. She walked over to it after drying off just a little bit and used the towel to wipe off all of the fog from the mirror inside of Alice's bathroom. Edward had informed her this morning that for some reason; he never did give her the reason why, but the water in their little cabin near the Cullen's house, wasn't working. It did seem weird on why he would say that but she didn't have any reason to not trust him now did she? So without a complaint, she had quickly kissed him good bye and that is how she ended up inside of the Cullen's home. Well, her home as well, now. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her skin pale and looking beautiful, just as all of the Cullens did. She didn't really consider herself beautiful, but she's never been one to be too conceited now has she? Chuckling at that thought, she continued to dry her body off completely, then worked on her hair. Once it wasn't dripping wet, she wrapped the towel around her body and shut off the light. She stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom that Alice and Jasper shared together. However when she entered the bedroom, she froze.

Jasper was there and in nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked as if he was getting ready to shower himself; if Bella wasn't a vampire she would surely be blushing right about now. As if on cue, Jasper looked up, surely feeling her embarrassment. Surprised as he was to see her there of all people, he chuckled and shakes his head at her reaction. Bella just being Bella, wasn't she?

"**Does this make you uncomfortable, Bella? I apologize darlin**'." Jasper said smoothly while slipping a shirt on. He looked back toward Bella, and Bella smiled sheepishly before speaking. "**No, Jasper, it doesn't-- I just wasn't expecting to see you back from hunting already. I, uh... erm. Edward told me that the water wasn't working at our place, and I really wanted to shower, so I came up here. Alice told me I could use it. You know, she's been acting really... strange lately...**" Bella added a bit lowly, her thoughts on that. Bella looked at him, waiting for his reaction and she noticed how his eyes darkened at the mention of Alice. Now that alone was quite... odd and peculiar.

"**You've noticed too.**" Jasper more like stated rather than asking a question. He ran a hand through his blond curly locks and shakes his head, his eyes darting over to Bella, who stood there watching him. "**She has been for well over a year now, Bella, but every time I ask her about it she simply says there isn't anything wrong, that she's just exploring things. She's growing, needs space...**" Another unneeded sigh escaped those lips of Jasper as he explained th situation which clearly was upsetting him. Just imagine feeling the emotions of all around him and then dealing with his OWN. Bella took the short few steps toward him, briefly forgetting she was in nothing but a towel. "**Jasper if you feel something is wary you need to confront her about it. Edward has been kinda distant but I didn't really think about it, I guess. I've noticed that Alice hasn't been around lately which sucks because I have been needing some girl talk and lord knows I can't do that with Rosalie.**"

Jasper nodded listening to her, they were both sitting down on the bed. He shakes his head afterward. "**It has all been different lately, Bella. Esme and Carlise ever since they left to Island Esme to stay for a while it has all be incredibly different. They have been gone for a year now and it seems to have all gone down hill from there. It is as if they don't care if they are seen less than perfect. Rosalie is distant from Emmett as well, Edward is distant from you and Alice with me.**" He ranted softly, Bella noting that it was indeed strange. She shakes her head and stands up, pacing back and forth while trying to think of what in the world could be going on with the family. It just didn't make any sense, did it? She began to chew on her bottom lip, so many thoughts swirling in her head. She began to run her hand through her hair as well, without knowing it she bit down onto her lip causing it to bleed causing Jasper to cock his brow at her and stand up. He reached a hand out and stopped her but she ran into his chest making an unnecessary "oof" sound as that happened. Jasper was staring at her lip, both being vampires of course, but alas; that did not mean she didn't smell as ravishing as she did before, only now it meant something entirely different to the vampires around her. At least to the male species. Bella looked confused and Jasper felt that from her too. "**Sorry... if you haven't noticed darlin' you still smell as good as ever if not even better now that you've become a vampire.**" He finished, and took a step away from her.

Bella blinked a few times and shifted. What was she thinking? She felt lust radiating off of her body and gasped knowing Jasper would be able to tell. As if on cue, Jasper's head shot over to her in mild shock as he felt that. "**I, uh.... need to go get dressed...!**" She said and quickly left the room hurrying over to her and Edward's room there in the house. She shut the door and sighed after entering it. She felt it silly she kept doing things she only needed to do while human; but it was something she couldn't get over, really. As silly as it may be she still done things like that, sighing, blinking things like that. As she got in the room she pressed her back against the door and licked her lips, for a moment back in the other room it almost looked as if Jasper was going to kiss her... and she wanted him to. She felt guilty for even thinking that but she did want it. She felt guilty for thinking that way considering she was Alice's best friend, and Edward's wife! Alice being Jasper's wife, no matter if they are both being distant or not it doesn't mean she should be thinking that way! As if Jasper would ever want her like that anyway. She was simply Bella, nothing at all special like Alice or even Rosalie.

Sighing she quickly got dressed in vampire speed. Within a minute she had her clothes on which happened to be a pair of deep purple boy-shorts for panties, and a matching deep purple bra which held up her breasts. They weren't huge, but they were a nice full C cup, not too shabby. She was actually a curvaceous female, although she'd never admit she was anything special. But a lot of the guys at her old high school did, and even though she didn't know it, each of the male Cullen's did. Of course they were respectful about it and did not want to hurt anyone's feelings so they never said it. She had on a pair of skinny jeans which displayed those very nice curves of hers, in all of the right places too, mind you!! On her upper half she wore a black baby-doll style shirt. It was a present from Alice, on her last birthday. Speaking of which, her 21st birthday would be coming up soon... although she'd forever remain 19 years old. It was hard to believe it had been that long since becoming a vampire. It is funny how fast time flies by, isn't it? (_AN: There is no child in this, just so you know. It follows the books for the most part, but added my own twists._)

She finished her outfit and slipped on a pair of boots. Before she even had them completely on, there was a knock at the door. "**It's Jasper, Bella... I was thinking about what Edward told you and that really does not make any sort of sense. You see, in order for the water not to be working over there like he claimed it was; then it wouldn't be working in my and Alice's room either because it runs in the same line.**" He confessed which caused Bella's eyes to narrow. So he lied to her? Bella opened the door and hurried out, but was stopped by Jasper and she was once again pressed against his firm chest. She let out an inaudible gasp, causing Jasper to raise an eyebrow. "**I make you uncomfortable because you feel things you think are bad.**" He stated, and she was speechless. "**You can't help the way you feel, Bella**" He whispered into her ear, his lips close to hers. Just when he was going to press them against her, she literally ran, at vampire speed, away from him and surely out of the house, a slam being heard. She was running as fast as she could toward the cabin and as she got closer she stopped. She began to walk toward the cabin slowly, not making a single sound. As she got closer to the house, she heard the shower running. Her eyes narrowed and she quietly entered the cabin, not making a peep. Once inside she noticed a few things out of places, like for one... that wasn't her shirt on the floor. Secondly, she could smell and sense not just Edward but Rosalie. She began to make fists as she headed toward the bathroom.

As she reached it she peered inside and if her heart was still beating, she surely would have died right then and there. Inside of the shower was none other than Rose and Edward, naked as can be and as... together as can be as well. She stared at the scene before her, watching how he touched her. He never touched her like that, not at all. Edward let out a moan as Rosalie kissed and sucked his neck, making her insides crawl. She was shaking, but still they did not know about her presence there. Her heart broken, she kept watching them have sex, unable to look away as if she were frozen and was meant to see this. "**Oh Edward.... I love you**" Rosalie purred as she climaxed, her insides tightening like no other around Edward, and he too released inside of her. "**And I love you, my sweet Rose**" That was all Bella could stomach. She ran at vampire speed out of that cabin and didn't stop running. She ran, if she could cry she'd be crying right about now. But she didn't stop, she ran as fast as she could possibly go, and then let out a piercing scream; a scream that anyone, especially vampires would be able to hear within 100 miles... she ran... she didn't know where or why she was running but she couldn't stay there. She gave up everything for him, only to be betrayed in the end. He hurt her again, after he swore he would never do it again.

She was shaking in anger and because of how upset she was. She couldn't stop running and she just didn't want to. Charlie had remarried and moved away from Forks, Phil and Renee were busy raising their own children(they had twins), which all worked out great for her since she wouldn't have to explain what the hell happened to her. She became IMMORTAL for him. All she wanted was to be with him and his family forever, never having to leave them like she would've had to have done when she got older as a human; but no, she became a vampire to stay with them all. Only to get heartbroken all over again, and right now she really wished she could just..... die....


	3. Chapter Two

Jasper began pacing back and forth in the living room, running a hand through his hair. Although Alice has been very distant lately, he still couldn't figure out why he had almost kissed her, not just once but twice. Perhaps it was because he felt abandoned by Alice although he knew that was some of the reason he knew it wasn't the only reason why. Bella was special. She was the first human that most of them have ever gotten close to, the very first Jasper has ever gotten close to. Jasper being the one whom struggled the most around humans as well. Although he had tried to go after her during her 18th birthday party, it didn't mean he didn't like her nor did it mean he meant to do it. Although that wasn't a problem anymore, he still felt bad about it. Nobody once thought of how that night effected me. Being an Empath, when Bella cut her finger, he felt everyone's hunger rise and then some. He felt all of theirs, on top of his own, and that was the reason he ran after her. He would never use that as an excuse, but it was indeed the truth, but did anyone care to stop and think? No. Especially Edward; he never even assumed that was the reason why. One of these days, he would have to explain to Bella, to hopefully get her to understand although he knew she never once blamed him for it, that she never hated him.

As Jasper paced—there was a loud blood curdling scream that made him freeze in his tracks. As he listened to it, it instantly dawned on him just who it was coming from as well. "Bella..." He had never heard her sound so hurt before. He used his vampire speed to run in the direction of Bella and Edwards place. By the time he got there he could no longer sense nor feel Bella. He knew at once that wasn't at all a good sign. He stepped inside of the house in time to see Edward and Rosalie walk out of the bathroom, in nothing but towels and soaking wet. Jasper stopped and stared at the two of them. All the while asking himself, [i]'how could they hurt Bella and Emmett?'[/i] Jasper's eyes were directly on Edward. Edward stared right back at Jasper, he could obviously hear his thoughts. [i]'You promised to never hurt her again'[/i]

Edward's eyes narrowed as he heard Jasper's thoughts. His lips curled back as he realized what Jasper was implying. As he spoke his voice was cold as ice while Rosalie stood by his side. "I didn't want to hurt her, nor did Rose want to hurt Emmett. You know damn well you cannot control how you feel about someone—it just happened." Edward declared as Rosalie looked between the two of them. Rosalie rolls her eyes at Jasper after hearing what Edward said. "Why the hell does it matter anyway Jasper? As if it matters? It just happened! As if I ever meant to hurt Em and Bella? You hypocrite, as if you have any damn right! You nearly tried to kill her during her birthday party, what gives you the right to stand there and judge us, Jasper?! You don't have a right to do it so quit while you are ahead why don't you?" Rosalie hissed, even daring to step right up to Jasper staring him right in the eyes daring him to even try anything. Edward got in between them, Rosalie stepped back and crossed her arms, she was fuming. That attitude of hers was easy to tell by looking at her.

"I have no right? He's hurt Bella more than I EVER have. What I did on her birthday was an accident, and was on instinct not to mention I felt EVERYONES HUNGER! I felt YOURS, Edwards, EVERYONES!" Jasper said icily and without much warning, he punched Edward right on the face and attacked him. Edward fought back but Jasper was a very experienced and brilliant fighter. The two fought, with Rosalie yelling and trying to break them up. However right now nothing was stopping them and by now the living room was a complete and utter mess. Broken tables, chairs, televisions; just everything in sight was broken and Rosalie shrieked as they came close to her. She was going angrier by the minute and truly upset as she heard cries of pain escaping from Edward's lips, hissing coming from Jasper as they fought brutally.

As the two fought, someone hurried inside of the house and paused confused. It was Emmett, who looked to Rosalie, noting she was in a towel but didn't think anything of it. Rosalie caught sight of him and motioned toward Jasper and Edward. "It's Ed and Jasper, Emmett. Break them up, please!" She pleaded, using her charm to get him to do so. He had no idea what was going on so Emmett hurried and got in the way of the two of them. He broke them up and when Jasper hissed and tried to go after him, Emmett held him back wrapping his big strong arms around him, holding him there as Rosalie hurried over to Edward and helped him up. Emmett noticed how loving she seemed to be with him, and as she whispered asking if he was okay. Emmett was confused as all hell right now as he looked at Edward, Rosalie and then back to Jasper. Jasper was hissing trying to get out of Emmett's strong grip. He was struggling like no other right now, and it reminded Emmett instantly of the time he tried going after Bella. Emmett was just confused right now, he had no idea.

"Emmett, let me go. You have no [i]fucking[/i] idea what the hell is going on and if you did, you'd be helping ME instead of helping those fools. You're bitch of a wife has been unfaithful to you as Edward has been with Bella." Jasper hissed, pushing Emmett away as Emmett stood there, staring at Jasper. The look in his eyes was cold. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett asked Jasper, he wanted the truth. "THEY ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER, EMMETT! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY ARE ALWAYS GOING 'HUNTING' together now? They've lied and betrayed the ones they claim to love!" Jasper punched the wall causing the wall to break down slightly but he didn't care right now. Emmett's gaze turned toward Rosalie. "Is it true, Rose? You cheated on me, had an affair with Edward? How the hell could you do this to me, Rosalie?"

"I...I..." Rosalie gulped and frowned, for once she seemed torn as she sighed. "Yes. It is true. I'm sorry Emmett, truly sorry! We never meant to hurt you or Bella... we just... it just happened, and I... I'm in love with him, Em. He loves me, too." She declared. Edward stood up and stood right next to Rosalie, the two locked hands. Emmett looked disgusted and only Jasper knows how heartbroken he was and how sad, and hurt he truly was. Emmett just stood there, he was quiet as he had thoughts swirling all in his head. It made Edward flinch and look away from Emmett, no doubt it was really harsh words for him. Emmett turns and starts to head out of the house, however he stops and turns toward Rosalie and Edward.

"How the FUCK can you do this to Bella? Haven't you hurt her enough Edward, seriously. You fucking break her heart after an accident with Jasper, acting as if she's some fragile little human when she could handle it even before becoming a vampire. She fucking gave up her WHOLE LIFE, her FAMILY for you! What do you do? You fucking betray her like this... wait a minute... that's why she screamed." Emmett stated more than asked and glared at them. "She seen you two. She had to of, fuck only knows what she is gonna do now and what are you doing? Just stand there looking like a little jackass? If Esme and Carlise were here... they would be so very disappointed in the best son they thought they had. Fucking loser."

"Em, stop it!" Rosalie hissed, as he turned and left. He then used his vampire speed running as fast as he could away from there, following Bella's scent. He had to get to her before she tried to do something stupid. He just had to get away as well. Jasper looked at Edward, he was still angry as hell and for once Edward looked truly ashamed, Rosalie looked upset but not like Edward. Jasper felt his hurt, but it was because how Esme and Carlise would see him when they found out about this. Jasper turned to leave as well however before he could, Jacob Black entered the house, and Alice following behind him. Jasper froze, immediately feeling the guilt radiating off of both of them as soon as they looked at Jasper. Their clothes were out of place and both looked like they were doing something before hand as well. Jasper hissed again and Alice stood in front of Jacob knowing full well that Jasper would never hurt her no matter what. It was clear they heard what was said in here thanks to Jacob's werewolf senses and Alice's vampire ones. Jasper just shakes his head and starts to head out of the house, but Alice stops him with a touch of her hand. Alice winces as Jasper hisses at her, she drops her hand at once and sighs. "Don't touch me again, Alice. We're done, as if I don't know what you've been doing? The least you could have done was fucking had the audacity to tell me you didn't love me anymore. Show me enough respect for that but no, you didn't. You don't fucking care, this whole goddamn family is falling apart and you know what, fuck you."

Jasper hissed and Alice frowned looking and feeling truly upset. "I...I...." if Alice could cry, she'd be sobbing right now. Jacob stepped up looking angry and trembling. "It's not that easy, bloodsucker. I fucking imprinted on her." He growled and Jasper merely shakes his head. "That doesn't mean she couldn't have told me, mutt. You two go ahead and be together, I don't care anymore. All I care about is getting the hell away from you four. I'm done. There you go. Have your happy ending with the mutt, I am going to go find Bella since nobody else cares, and to think she was your best friend and even she knew something was going on." Alice froze, she knew something about Jasper but she just looked down. "You go do that Jazz and be happy. I am not going after her because I am not supposed to... you are. Make sure she's okay, and I really am truly sorry Jazz." She grabbed Jacob's hand and left the house, leaving Jasper alone with Edward and Rosalie.

"Don't you dare come after me or call me. You two deserve one another, both backstabbers and conceited for that matter. Only caring about yourselves and don't deny it Edward, because it's true. That girl gave up everything, her family, her life. She gave up being a human just to be with you forever because of how much she loved you. I [b]wish[/b] I had that kind of love. Even with Alice I've never felt that kind of true love, that kind of love Bella had for you. Not even Esme and Carlise's is that deep and so true. You think you're going to be happy with Rosalie, please." He let out a dry chuckle. "Get over yourselves, goodbye." He turned and ran out of the house having the same idea as Emmett, he wanted to find Bella. Rosalie and Edward went back to the main house where they remained, knowing they were no longer welcomed by the others.

---2 Days Later---

Bella found herself all the way in Texas. She wasn't sure what town it was but she was thankful that it was dark out and not light because she didn't want to stay out in the open, she wanted somewhere, where she could at least shower or something. She had been running for two days without stopping much at all. That was when she realized she didn't even have her bag on her. She didn't have her cell phone nor did she had her credit cards, debit cards or anything like that. So she was stuck out here at least until she found the strength to go back to Washington. Right now though all she wanted to do was die, and actually die not just become immortal or to be a monster, but to really die and be gone forever, that's how much she was hurting right now. Even being a vampire didn't mean you could not hurt, in fact being a vampire you could actually feel more than what you would just as a human. Bella found herself against a tree, where she sank down. All she wanted to do was actually be able to break down and cry, but alas being a vampire no tears came. A dry sob did escape her throat though, and she looked completely and utterly [i]dead[/i]. It pained her so much, nobody had a clue. Nobody. Well, perhaps someone. Maybe Emmett had an idea, if he knew. Oh that made her hurt more, thinking of how badly Emmett was going to hurt, and all she had cared to do was run away. How heartless of her. That made her even more upset than she already had been, and to think, Jasper had probably tried to find her... only to find her gone. Stupid Bella.

Wincing she stood up once again and knew what she wanted to do. She took a breath, let her Vampire senses take over and she ran off as fast as she could once again. She knew it couldn't take longer than a day to get there, with her Vampire speed. She knew where she wanted to go, and now just to remember how to get there was the problem. If only she had a phone or a map she'd be able to figure it out, but she had to trust just a little bit of her self to be able to get there, didn't she? She didn't let anything stop her. She stayed hidden, and she was so fast nobody could see or at least, couldn't tell what or who she was anyway so it didn't matter as she kept running as if her own life depended on it. She didn't stop at all.

---A Day Later---

Jasper came to a stop, following Bella's scent all the way to Texas. He wondered just where in the hell she was going, but he honestly had no idea. She hadn't taken any form of device with her for him to track her. If only she had at least taken her cell phone or credit cards where she could be tracked but she hadn't. He honestly could not blame her though. Look at all she has been through since they had all came into her life. It truly was not fair for her. Shaking his head at the thought he glanced around, but could not feel or sense her around. In fact her scent seemed a few days old at best. He kicked a rock which flew far away, he cursed as he heard it start a car alarm as it hit there. Shaking his head, he followed her scent, he smelled anothers as well. As he followed the scents, which were going in the same direction, he nearly collided with Emmett. Emmett pushed Jasper away with a lot of force, without realizing who it was. When Emmett realized, he shakes his head and walks away from Jasper, almost thinking he was there to talk him down or something.

"I'm not here for you, Emmett, though I am glad to see you in one piece." Jasper said to his brother, straightening his clothes out. Emmett ran a hand over his short hair, leaning against the very tree Bella had been near. He crouched down by it and leaned in, inhaling the scent there. What he felt was weird, he felt the need to be near her and protect her. He had always thought of her as a sister, but it was different now. He knew he felt other things occasionally; he of course felt the same call for her blood when she was human, but he wasn't one of the worst ones to be hit with it. Instead he thinks, and was sure of, he felt more for her sexually than anything. But he felt bad thinking about that considering he was now nearly divorced. He looked over at Jasper, who surely felt his emotions. From hurt, sadness, to lust and longing briefly as he thought of Bella and then to guilt as he thought of it, as well. He smiled sheepishly and sat down on the spot Bella had been at. "You don't have to feel guilty Emmett. I highly doubt either one of them felt much guilt. In fact, I know they did not. You left before Alice and Jacob came though." Jasper said dryly as he looked away.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow; he must've missed something because why the hell did Jasper look just as hurt if not more so than he did himself when he was still with Alice, at least to his knowledge? He sat back while he finally spoke. "What is so interesting about the mutt and pixie coming in, other than them finding Rose and Edward together?" He questioned curiously as Jasper chuckled once again, humorless of course. He ran a hand through the very attractive curly hair of his. "Because the fucking mutt imprinted on my wife, and they've been sneaking behind my back ever since." He said as he began to walk away from Emmett, not wanting to fight with him but with the emotions he felt from him which only added up with his own emotions-- well it was just hard not to attack someone or something right now. He felt the strong urge to hunt, just to be satisfied briefly. "Jasper, I had no idea." He replied, and was suddenly behind him. "Why is it, as soon as Esme and Carlise leave to have some alone time, everything turns to shit?" Emmett wondered out loud which made both chuckle and sigh, as they shared a brief embrace, meaning Emmett's hand patting his back to which Jasper returned as well, it was becoming dawn now, it was humid and yucky.

"I don't know, Em, on top of that, earlier before we even knew, Bella and I were talking. We rarely get a chance because of Edward, or at least it used to be that way. He's been leaving her alone a lot lately, and we know why now." Jasper paused as Emmett nodding. "I don't know what was happening. She was feeling a lot of things, as was I. I felt the longing to... kiss her." He paused once again to see Emmett cock a brow, but he patiently waited for him to continue. "I tried to, twice." He shrugged. "She moved away, and went to get dressed. She had been in my old shower, because Eddie came up with a lame excuse as to why she couldn't over there. Something about the water, and it made no sense because if the water wasn't working or whatever, it wouldn't be in my room either. I told her that, and that is when she ran over to the house, and I think she caught them in the act because all I heard was that scream... that heartwrenching scream..." He groaned shaking his head and even walked away, a few steps to run another hand through his hair again.

"That's why I came. I was hunting, nearly had a big bear-- when I heard her. I knew right away who it was, and I thought she was in trouble but it sounded different so I hurried home. You know me. I've always been protective over her but sometimes I wonder if it is more than just me being an overprotective 'brother' toward her. I don't know, Jasper, but I do know what you mean." It was funny. Carlise always had Esme who would never betray him in anyway, and he seemed to be the only male Cullen whom never felt that way with Bella. Maybe it was just Jasper and Emmett, well Edward in a sense too, only Jasper and Emmett both knew deep down they would never hurt Bella.

"Now where to find her, is the question. We both had the same idea it seems, but this trail is days old. I know this from tracking long ago, but where is she heading? She didn't take anything with her, just herself and the clothes she is wearing. No easy way to find her." Jasper stated, and Emmett growled, wanting nothing more than to find her and comfort her, like he knew she needed to be. He needed that form of comfort too, so partly for selfish reasons; but mostly for Bella's need over his. The two of them remained silent for what seemed like forever, until suddenly Emmett's cell phone began to buzz signaling an incoming call. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who it was calling. It was Carlise. He flipped it open at once and placed it to his ear, Carlise speaking at once.

"Emmett." He said in greeting, but he sounded worried. "Bella is here, but she won't speak to us. All she is saying is 'Emmet'... she is truly scaring me, and right now she's like a zombie on the couch. Esme is tending to her, but I didn't know what else to do. Did she honestly run all the way here from Forks? Is she crazy?" He sighed into the phone. "Emmett, she wants you here with her for some reason, I do not know why, but I want to know and soon. I want you here as soon as possible."

Emmett looked at Jasper, since they were vampires Jasper knew everything that Carlise was saying. "You aren't going to like the story, Carlise, and I am afraid it'll break what's left of Esme's heart." He sighed. "But I will let you talk to Jasper, since he seen and heard more than I did." Emmett said, handing the phone to Jasper who took it and leaned against the tree once again. "It's Jasper. Look, Carlise. If you want details, I will give them to you when Emmett and I get there. But right now, I will just give you all of the basics, alright?" Jasper asked and waited, "Right." Carlise replied which allowed Jasper to continue. "Edward and Rosalie have both been very distant lately, basically ever since you guys left. Alice has been too. She and I were talking, she ended up showering over at the house... well after I cleared up Eddie's bull crap story, she hurried back to their place... she walked in on Edward and Rosalie having sex in the shower, exchanging 'I love you's'. Emmett, Jacob, Alice and I all heard it since we weren't far away. Needless to say..."

Jasper paused as he heard Esme gasp, he frowned but continued. "They have been having an affair, Carlise, behind poor Bella's back. Alice has been unfaithful to me, she's been sleeping with that Mutt Jacob. He imprinted on her." He hissed, but continued even as Esme gasped again. "I don't really care about that right now, Em and I had been searching for Bella ever since she left. But she had at least twenty minutes or more on us, and we had no idea where she was going. We followed her scent to Texas, we just ran into each other not long ago and have been talking ever since..."

Carlise was cursing. Yes, Carlise cursing and Esme whispering for him to calm down. "No, Esme. He gone and done it again! After everything Bella has done to make him happy and to be with him forever, he hurt her like this? No wonder she's in this state! How could he do this... how..." Carlise felt very protective of Bella, he thought of her as a daughter. He was upset about Alice and Jacob as well, but it was worse about Bella because of all she's been through already. She's only been a vampire for a short amount of years, and has given up so much. "I know, love." Esme sighed. "They are adults, and while I am upset at them, we can't change anything--I am truly sorry Emmett and Jasper, my boys. You did not deserve this pain either." Esme added and sighed once again.

Just as Jasper opened his mouth to speak, he stopped at once when he heard a heartwrenching scream interrupt it all. He could hear footsteps as he assumed Esme and Carlise hurried to Bella. Emmett had hurried to the phone and they listened for anything that happened. "I want Emmett..." Bella sobbed out, they could hear that as Esme tried to soothe her down but it seemed Bella wasn't having it. "I need Emmett here, he's hurting, I need to be there for him! Emmett..." Emmett was becoming more and more worried, she wasn't even worried about her own pain but rather his. Jasper looked at Emmett and nodded. "Esme, Carlise-- tell Bella Emmett will be there very very soon. We will fly to the closest area and run the rest of the way. It can't be more than a day. Keep her there." Jasper said quickly, and then closed the phone shut. Emmett and Jasper ran to the nearest airport, getting a direct flight to the nearest place near Esme Island. They boarded....

-- End Chapter 2.

(Please read and review. I know some may be confused since this says it is a Emmett/Bella story. BUt i cannot decide whom I want together, just Bella/Em or Bella/Jasper... maybe I'll do a 3way kinda deal. I love the two characters a lot, and these 3 are the main focus of the story. I will have others in there of course but for the most part it circles around them. Read and review please, thanks!)


	4. Chapter Three

I didn't know how I got here. Honestly how and why did this all have to happen to me? As if I hadn't been through enough already; he had to go and do this behind my back? Why couldn't he have just told me and been a man about it instead of sneaking around... I just didn't understand. It hurt more now than ever, I guess because I am a vamprie and I can feel it much deeper, it was so much more raw and... and it hurt. I wasn't really worried about myself; I wasn't going to go suicidal or anything; I wouldn't let Edward have that much power over me. I was worried about Emmett though. He and Rosalie had been together the longest and then she had to go and do this. I wasn't ever particularly fond of her and now I know why. Rose once mentioned that Edward was meant for her, but said that she was over it since he did not show any interest. I wish now, that they had just gotten together then...

But then as I think of it that way, I can't really wish that. If I wished that, then I wouldn't have met the other Cullens to whom I hold so dear. I love Emmett... I love Jasper and I do love Alice, too, even if she's hurt Jasper and though I don't know the whole story, somehow I know that she has whether it was intentional or not. Why can't these fucking vampires just grow a set and man up so to speak? I don't understand why they have to be so hurtful. Don't they understand keeping the secret in only hurts people more in the end? I hate Edward. I hate him so much and after I married him! I hate him so much that it hurts but more than that, it makes me angry... why am I letting him have this power over me? It shouldn't be like this, damn it. I am stronger than that... aren't I?

Esme and Carlise keep checking in on me but I can barely even move to answer them. I feel so weak, and I can't understand why I can't make myself talk. They keep offering me blood of many sorts, from bears, deer, anything to attempt to get me to eat. The one thing that hurt me the most is the fact that I crave human blood and that scares me the most. He made me this way and I am glad I am here now or who knows what I would be off doing. I hate Edward... I hate Rosalie. Hate.

JASPER POV

Emmett and I got on a plane and were at Isle Esme before long. Once we got there, we took a car and drove to where the three of them were. We rode in silence. I felt Emmett's longing for Bella as well and how much he cared for her. He and I were in the same boat, then, hell, all three of us were. At least Alice and Jacob couldn't truly help it, as much as it sickened me and pains me, they couldn't help it in the end because imprinting isn't something you can control. After all, look at that other Mutt and how he imprinted on someone despite the fact he was with and in love with someone else. It doesn't mean I am not beyond hurt, but right now I am mostly hurt for Bella. Bella and Emmett.

We arrived there and we hurried inside. Once inside, we slowed down and Carlise and Esme came over and we all talked quietly. Em and I explained, mostly myself, since I knew more. Esme was basically sobbing by then, in disbelief of what her children could be doing and how they could be so hateful and so... hurtful to each other. Esme shook her head and she swooped in to tell Bella that we were here now. Carlise looked at us both, he too looked very worn and upset at what had been going on.

"You two stay with Bella. Esme and I are going to go home, and attempt ot straighten this all out. I do not expect you three to want to stay there anymore and you know we've got plenty of houses all about the country and then some, and you three have endless money, as well, in the bank. Feel free to access it anytime you wish to. But please, whatever you do, do not ever become strangers to Esme and I. I don't think Esme can handle much more than that." Carlise said, sighing softly.

Emmett and I nodded, giving Carlise a hug and when Esme came back out, gave her a hug too and before long, Carlise and Esme were off. Once Em and I knew they were gone, we quietly started to make our way into the living room area. Emmett taking the lead, because I could feel Bella's emotions radiating like crazy and they were all over the place. It was almost too much for me to handle, my own emotions, plus Em's and now Bella's... normally I could but right now it was all over the place. So much pain, but more importantly anger too, and what was that? Hunger... a desire for something... and I think I knew what it was. It is something that happens when you attempt to turn off all human emotions, something I was accustomed to once upon a time... human blood...

EMMETT POV

I didn't know what to do. I went right to Bella, knowing she wanted to see me and when I was in there, she looked nothing like what she normally does. She was beautiful, but she looked more broke than the time Edward left her. It was that bad. I felt Jasper behind me but I understood him wanting to wait, he was feeling everything and even if we were trying to hide our emotions, he felt them all and felt that kinda want to hide them. "Bella. We're here, now." I said as I sat down next to her.

Bella looked over toward me and without warning, threw her arms around me which made me a bit shocked but I held onto her and hugged her. "We're all hurting, Bells. But I promise it will be okay. They are bastards for doing it, each and everyone of them. But don't let anyone do this to you, alright? You can't let him change you." I tried to soothe her.

"No... no... he promised he wouldn't DO it again. I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR THAT SON OF A BITCH AND HE DOES THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Bella's voice was so cold...

Jasper was quiet as he stood in the doorway. "Bella, I know what you are feeling. You've got a great amount of blood lust right now and that is not what you want. I have told you my story, you heard every detail. You do NOT want that at all, so don't. DONT give into it, don't... we are here for each other and we will help you. Promise us. Do it, for Esme, Bella."

Bella froze when Jasper said that so I knew he was speaking the truth. Bella was struggling and struggling so much. "I promise I will do everything I can not to, as long as you two promise me you won't leave me and you won't hurt me. Can you both promise me that? I can't go on alone.. I don't want to be alone. Please..."

I was shocked by it but even more shocked as I said, "Of course, Bells. I'm not going anywhere, ever, I promise you." Jasper walked over and sat on the other side of her. "I promise, too. Forever." Jasper hugged her as I did as well, keeping her in between us as she shook with sobs.


End file.
